lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyekka
Lyekka is an extra-terrestrial, carnivorous plant creature that can take on a human appearance. __TOC__ There are three versions of the character Lyekka, the first is a human girl whom Stanley had a crush on in his youth. This is the form the plant Lyekka assume when she reads his mind during a dream about this prior crush. The third version is another member of the plant species, yet is only related to the first plant Lyekka in form and race. Season 2 Lyekka first appears in the eponymous episode , where she is first seen floating in space, sneaks on board the Lexx, and takes the form of a human girl from Stanley's youth that he had been dreaming of. While on board, Lyekka is usually in the form of a pod that is suspended from the ceiling of the bridge of the Lexx, but she periodically wakes up an returns to her human form in order to find food to eat. In her first episode, Lyekka eats the crew of 3 astronauts/space farmers from Potatohoe. As gratitude to the crew for agreeing to let her stay on the Lexx, she revives Zev (who had just died in the previous episode) as Xev. Lyekka reappears from time to time throughout Season 2 whenever she is hungry and eats someone, who is usually an antagonist or a guest on the Lexx (or sometimes helpless prisoners as seen in ). In , Lyekka's pod on the Lexx is destroyed during an attack by Mantrid Drones. She then uses her ability to sense the dreams of other people to locate Mantrid and then transforms herself into a one-armed Lykka drone to allow her to sneak inside and damage Mantrid's mechanical body before being killed. Season 3 Lyekka is reincarnated as herself in , but is killed by Prince soon after in . Season 4 Lyekka has a much larger role in Season 4. In , Stan encounters a porn film when he is with Bunny (which is a part of a larger plot by Prince to get Stanley under his control), it is here that Stanley assumes he has found the reincarnated plant Lyekka. The Lyekka he meets is now named Lulu, and works as a porn star. She remembers nothing about her previous relationship with Stan, she also has a far more spiteful personality than the plant Lyekka. It can be assumed that Lulu is the reincarnation of the human Lyekka that carried a similar personality in Stan's youth, and not the plant Lyekka. In , another version of Lyekka appears on the Lexx, claiming to be a representative of the carrot probes and trying to persuade the crew not to destroy their asteroid ship. Lyekka devours people on a much larger scale in , by literally eating entire nations/countries similar to how the Mantrid Drones destroyed entire planets. Meanwhile, a race of plant aliens — probably Lyekka's race, although this is not made absolutely clear — comes to Earth intent on eating all the life on the planet. They copy Lyekka from Stan's dream and use her as their representative, although she makes it clear that she is not the same Lyekka Stan knew before, saying, "I am a plant. I am like Lyekka. But I'm not the exact same Lyekka. I am... a new Lyekka. I'm Lyekka's sister, Lyekka." These aliens work out a plan with US President Priest to eat Japan in exchange for leaving the rest of the Earth untouched; but the plant aliens are lying and plan to go ahead and destroy the Earth. They send a Godzilla-sized Lyekka to destroy Tokyo in the , but Kai and Xev manage to defeat her. Eventually, the plant race mounts an all-out attack on Earth. The Lyekka of season four is a rather sinister character, and in addition to plotting against the Earth she also sends the Lexx crew a pod containing a hallucinogen that almost leads to them killing each other. Trivia *Theme Music: Lyekka's theme is "Lyekka/Potato Ho" from the Series Soundtrack. Additional Information * The character of Lyekka is played by Brazilian actress Louise Wischermann. * See more images of Lyekka References *Louise Wischermann on Wikipedia *Louise Wischermann on IMDb *Louise Wischermann as Lyekka Gallery Lyekka 006.jpg|Lyekka first incarnation Lyekka 009.jpg|Lyekka pod Lyekka 010.jpg|Lyekka pods Lyekka 007.jpg|Lyekka changes shape Lyekka 005.jpg|Garden (episode) Lyekka 008.jpg|Garden (episode) Lyekka 004.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reincarnated Characters Category:Plant aliens